


Meeting in the Dark

by ChibiAhiru



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anxiety, First Meetings, Friendship, Introvert Castiel (Supernatural), Kind Dean Winchester, M/M, Meet-Cute, Panic Attacks, Scared Castiel (Supernatural), dog cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22416580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiAhiru/pseuds/ChibiAhiru
Summary: Gabriels insistant nagging had brought him to this party but if the lump in his stomach was anything to go by Castiel knew this time would just end like all the other times.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59





	Meeting in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy!  
> This story is not Beta read.

“Cassie! Come on we are gonna be late if you don't hurry up!” 

Gabriel yelled from the bottom floor. Castiel frowned at the nickname his brother insist on using for him but after giving himself a final once over he sighed and went down to meet his brother before he decided to invade his bedroom. 

“I am ready” Castiel called out as he entered the living-room where Gabriel was watching something on the TV while munching on a candy-bar. Gabriel turned his attention to his younger sibling and whistled. 

“I told you that shirt would bring out your eyes!” Castiel only nodded in agreement unwilling to acknowledge his brothers fashion advise anymore than that. Gabriel turned off the TV and jumped over the back of the couch to stand in-front of Castiel, smiling brightly he said. 

“Cheer up Cassie, give me a smile. You would think I was taking you to prison instead of a party” 

Castiel was really starting to regret having told Gabriel he would come with him to the party. 

When he agreed all those weeks ago to get Gabriel to stop nagging at him, he hoped Gabriel would forget he even agreed to come. He was proven wrong when Gabriel reminded him of his promise earlier this week. 

Gabriel dragged Castiel out of the door and into their car. Castiel drove them according to Gabriels directions and they soon arrived at a house somewhere in the suburbs. 

The house was already packed with people and the music could be heard from the street, Castiel was already feeling a lump forming in his belly at the prospect of having to enter that house. 

Gabriel pulled him along towards the house and soon they were swallowed by the crowd of people dancing in various rooms in the house. Someone shoved a red solo cup into Castiel's hand but since he had no idea what it contained he left it on one of the tables. Gabriel wandered off somewhere and Castiel ended up standing off to the side all by himself. 

Observing the loud and drunk crowd around him Castiel suddenly started to feel really warm and a feeling of dread was spreading in his chest. He had to get out of here. He knew he hated going to crowded places, that is why he always tell Gabriel 'no' when he invites him to parties. 

Castiel strained to look around to find a door that would lead him outside. He spotted what looked like a door to the backyard and zigzagged through he crowd towards it. However when he got out he noticed it wasn't much better than inside. The backyard was also full of people so in his panic to get away Castiel ran towards what looked like a quiet area. He found a place to sit down and get his breathing under control. That had been way too close to a full blown panic attack. 

Castiel had no idea how long he had been sitting there when he suddenly felt like he was being watched. From his balled up position on the ground he raised his gaze from where his head had been resting on his knees.

It was difficult to see in the dark but he could make out a shape a few meters in front of him. His heart sped up when he noticed the shape coming closer to him. Ready to make a run for it Castiel was stopped in his tracks by a low whine.

As the shape came close enough to see in the dim light he noticed it was a dog who was watching him. The dog which on closer inspection was a golden retriever was trying to sniff a Castiel from where it was standing. It looked friendly so Castiel decided to carefully stretch his hand out towards it. 

The dog eagerly sniffed at his hand and was soon pushing its head into Castiel's hand for scratches. The dog moved closer to Castiel and situated itself in Castiel's lap. 

Since the dog is a larger breed the weight was quite substantial but Castiel found that he didn't mind it and buried his finger in the soft fur. Minutes ticked by as Castiel calmed down completely with the help of the friendly dog. 

If he listened carefully he was still able to hear the distant beat of the music from the party so he must still be in the same neighborhood. He briefly wondered if Gabriel had noticed that Castiel had left the building, but knowing his brother he was most likely non the wiser to Castiel's troubles. 

Castiel has on numerous occasions tried to explain to Gabriel that he doesn't like going out socializing the same way that Gabriel does. But no matter how many times he tries and fails to “have fun” Gabriel just don't want to understand. 

Castiel is tired of trying, he knows he won't be able to enjoy it so why does he even bother to try? Because he still carries the smallest of hope that this time will be different? That he will somehow enjoy himself? Maybe, but it always ends the same way. He gets overwhelmed by all the noice and new people. He is too shy to start conversations and finds small talk to be exhausting. Gabriel says that is why he doesn't have any friends and that is probably true, but so what? What does he need friends for? 

If he could honestly say he didn't want friends that would be that but he wouldn't be truthful to himself if he said that. He does want friends he just doesn't know how to get them. 

Castiel's thoughts were interrupted by a light suddenly coming on in the distance and a mans voice callings out. “Bones! Come here boy!”

The dog in Castiel's lap suddenly came to life, tail wagging at hearing the voice. However even though the voice kept calling the dog didn't move away from Castiel. 

Castiel could see the shadow of a man stepping out from the porch making the light cast a shadow over the gras. Castiel realized that he must be in someone else's backyard. A wave of fright coursed through Castiel. What if the guy was some weirdo with a gun who was overprotective of his house?

Before Castiel's thoughts were able to spiral even further into a renewed panic attack Bones moved out of his lap and started to whine and lick at his face, effectively distracting him. The man must have heard the dogs whines because his voice was suddenly very close. 

“What are you doing boy?” The voice asked and Castiel could see a pair of feet coming closer to the bush he was hiding in. The man obviously hadn't noticed Castiel yet. Bones turned around to poke his head out of the bush to greet his owner. “Let's go back inside” The man called and moved towards the house a few steps but when the dog didn't follow he walked back. 

Castiel held his breath trying to be as silent as possible, hoping that the dog would just go inside with the man. He was not so fortunate. Bones yelped lowly and turned back, nuzzling up against Castiel. 

Castiel could hear the man mutter to himself about annoying pets as he got to his knees to be able to see under the bush. 

The man that came into view was maybe a few years older than Castiel, strong build, with sharp features, the hint of a beard covering his jaw. With the low lighting Castiel was unable to distinguish any more. 

When the man spotted Castiel hiding behind the dog he was obviously surprised. “Woah! What are you doing in my backyard?” 

Castiel was unsure of how to answer the question so he settled for staying silent. “Are you drunk? High?” 

The following question caught Castiel by surprise but he couldn't let this man think he was intoxicated. “No” he answered shortly. 

The man looked relieved at the information. “Good, because I am done chasing drunks off my property” 

“Why don't you come out of there so we can talk properly” the man suggested as the went to stand up. Castiel could hear him huff as he got up, his legs are probably a bit stiff from squatting. Castiel wondered what to do. Should he continue to talk to the man or should he crawl out the other way and go back to his car. 

Bones whined to catch his attention again, nudging him and then he walked out from under the bush to sit next to his owner. Castiel felt like he could trust the dog for some reason so he decided to follow it out towards the waiting man. 

As Castiel crawled out the man was watching him with a critical eye. The intense gaze made Castiel feel quite sheepish, they stood in silence for a second until the man had enough. 

“So what? You dress up and hide in people's bushes?” 

“N-No, I was attending the party a few houses away from here” Castiel started to explain, when the man didn't interrupt he continued “I – I got a bit overwhelmed by all the people and the loud music, so I went outside to find a quiet place” Castiel finished omitting that he was having a panic attack while running out of the house. 

“Oka-y..” 

It sounded like the man didn't quite believe him as he scratched at his jaw “What is your name?”

“Castiel” 

“I am Dean, nice to meet you Castiel” Dean reached out with his hand for Castiel to shake. His grip was warm and firm as Castiel offered up his own clammy hand. 

“So I guess now that I know who you are, you are technically a guest so it would be rude of me not to offer you anything to drink” Dean said as he gestured for Castiel to follow him towards the house. A multitude of thoughts flew through Castiel's brain at the invitation. 

What if Dean would lure him into the house and kill him? Or drug him? Or kidnap him and keep him as a slave? Gabriel wouldn't know what happened to him. Should he send a message to inform where he is?

Yes, that sounds like a good idea. Even if Gabriel won't see it until morning there would at least be some kind of trace and if Dean refused to give the address he could still make a run for it. 

As Castiel walked towards the house after Dean, Bones was doing a happy dance around his legs. Castiel stopped next to the porch leading to the house, the outside light had been turned on again so he was able to see Dean much more clearly now. In addition to his first observation Dean was what would be considered very handsome, with sandy blond hair, large green eyes and full lips. 

“Could I have the address so I can inform my brother where I am?” Castiel asked instead. Dean gave him a small smile before telling him the address which seemed to match the address of the party house and Castiel quickly sent a text to Gabriel. He didn't wait for an answer opting to put his phone in his pocket instead. 

Dean asked if he wanted anything to drink as he opened the door to the house. Castiel said that a soda would be nice. Dean came back with a beer for himself and an unopened soda can for Castiel. Castiel was pleasantly surprised by the action, it it had been opened he would not have been able to drink it. 

“Thank you” Castiel said as he opened the drink and took a sip of it, the cool liquid feeling nice agains his dry throat. The two men took a seat out on the porch and Bones immediately took a seat next to Castiel requesting the man to pet him. Dean huffed at the dogs antics. 

“So you came to the party with your brother?” Dean questioned as he himself took a drink from his beer. 

“Yes, he is always trying to get me out to socialize”

“But you don't like it?” Castiel ran his finger through Bones soft fur. “I don't enjoy being in crowded and loud places”

“So, why didn't you just say no?” Dean asks as he takes another sip of his beer, Castiel mimics the other mans action. 

“Usually I do say no but he was being so annoying a few weeks ago that I agreed. I thought he would forget but I was proven wrong” Dean laughed quietly at the admission and Castiel couldn't help but notice how his eyes sparkled in the low light of the porch. 

Castiel is aware that he sometimes stare at people with an intensity which makes them uncomfortable so he made sure to avert his gaze before Dean could catch him staring. He found a spot close to Bones ear which seemed to make the dog melt against him. 

“He seems to really like you” Dean observed as he watched Castiel and the dog. 

“I like him as well, he is very kind and well behaved” 

“My baby brother Sam has trained him well” Dean informed Castiel as he took another sip of his beer, after swallowing he continued “I never wanted a dog but Sam wouldn't shut up about it so eventually I gave up” 

Castiel found it funny that they had meet due to circumstances connected to their brothers. Dean must have noticed his amusement and asked. 

“What are you smiling about” 

“I just found it funny that we meet today because of our brothers relentless nagging” Dean seemed to mull it over but also smiled at Castiel's observation. 

The two of them sat in silence taking a few more sips of their drinks before Dean broke the silence.

“So if you don't like to go to parties what do you like to do?” 

“I mostly like to read, listen to educational podcasts or watch documentaries” Castiel answered truthfully. Because that is what he enjoyed to do. Dean however frowned and Castiel wondered if he had said something strange. 

“What do you do for fun?” The question didn't really surprise him. Gabriel constantly told him that he was boring and that he should do something fun. However if Castiel wanted to do something different he would go to a museum or book reading events at the library. Was there something he liked to do that could be considered fun for others as well?

He remembered when he was growing up he used to play boardgames with his family or quiz games but as they grew up they stopped playing. Carefully Castiel decided to share his thoughts with Dean. 

“I like playing board games or quiz games but I haven't done it since I was a kid” 

“Oh! I like games!” Dean exclaimed excitedly. While Castiel let out a breath of relief that he came up with something acceptable. 

“Me and some friends usually have a game night every other week or so” Castiel focused on scratching Bones. “That sounds like fun” he commented, he briefly wondered if it would be fun to join Dean and his friends, but that was unlikely to happen. 

Dean however seemed to think differently. “Hey, why don't you join us next time? We are playing on Thursday” 

Castiel felt a jolt of panic, what should he do? He thinks it might be fun to join but he doesn't know these people. Dean seems nice but he doesn't know about the others, they might be loud and rowdy. 

A small voice intercepted his negative thoughts, what if you actually like it and have fun? You might actually be able to make some friends with a common interest. 

Dean was waiting for a response to the invitation, Castiel quickly look towards the other man trying to gauge if he was in anyway regretting offering Castiel to join. However, since Castiel is terrible at reading people his attempt was fruitless. 

Then another horrible thought struck him, what if the invitation was just a courtesy invitation and Dean didn't really expect Castiel to join? 

Unsure of what would be the right course of action, Castiel could feel his breathing speed up and getting shorter. He felt Bones twist in his arms, whining softly as he started to lick Castiel in the face. In the distance he could hear Dean's deep voice calling out to him. 

After an undetermined amount of time had passed Castiel felt like he was waking up and becoming aware of his surroundings. 

He could feel Bones warm body pressed against him and the soft fur between his fingers. The smell of grass was carried by the wind and the distant noice of a car driving by on the other side of the house. 

“Hey, Cas, are you okay?” 

The voice startled Castiel slightly, when he lifted his gaze from Bones he was meet with worried green pools. 

“I—i am sorry..” Castiel whispered quietly “I should go” he said as he made to push Bones away and tried to stand. 

“Hey, calm down okay” Dean urged as he also stood “What happened?”

Castiel felt reluctant to share such a personal aspect of himself with someone who is basically a stranger. However, he probably owes Dean an explanation for his strange behavior. 

“Panic attack” Castiel answered shortly, barely speaking above a whisper. He could hear Dean as he uttered an 'Oh' under his breath. 

“Was it something I said that caused it?” Castiel quickly reassured Dean that it wasn't his fault by shaking his head and cautiously explained. “I was unsure how to answer your invitation, I tend to miss social queues and over analyze”

Dean frowned “It was a simple yes or no question, do you want to join or not?” 

To Dean it seemed so simple so Castiel would have to explain the issue from his point of view. “But what if it was just something you said to be nice without actually expecting me to join?” 

Dean grew puzzled and averted his gaze mulling the question over in his head. 

“Okay, I can see how that would be a concern. But I am being totally honest and I will never ask you something without really meaning it”

Castiel let out a breath of relief, maybe he hadn't made a complete fool of himself. “Then.. I would like to accept” 

Dean gave him a warm smile “Great!, Let's exchange numbers and I will send you the details for Thursday” 

So they exchanged numbers and Castiel received the information for Thursday, the gathering is here at Dean's place with him, his brother and 3 others, so just a small group, Knowing that Castiel felt like he should be ok to join. As they went to sit back down Castiel's phone started to ring and when he looked at the screen he saw it was Gabriel, so he picked up. 

“Where are you!?” Gabriel's loud voice traveled through the speaker and Castiel had to remove the phone from his ear. 

Gabriel had apparently not seen his earlier message so Castiel had to explain that he had left the party but was still in the neighborhood. Gabriel in his drunk state didn't seem to process the words and instead demanded that he wanted to go home now, apparently the party was 'dead'. Castiel instructed Gabriel to meet him out by the car and hung-up. Dean had been listening the the exchange from his perch on the porch-step taking another sip of his beer. 

“Time to go home?” 

“Yes, it seems my brother wants to leave the party now”

“Well, it is pretty late” Dean said as he stood and indicated for Castiel to follow him towards the front of the house. Once there Castiel was able to see his car further down the road. They stood there unsure of what to do. 

“Well, I guess I will see you on Thursday” 

“Yes, I am looking forwards to it” Castiel responded as he started to walk toward his car, but a low whine caused his step to falter. Castiel turned and saw Bones behind him. 

Castiel crouched down and gave the dog a hug. “I will see you on Thursday as well” With that the dog returned to sit by his owner. Castiel gave both a small wave as he continued towards the car, when he reached it Gabriel was already waiting for him. 

“Hurry up! I am tired!” his brother yelled as he got close enough. But Castiel was unable to feel too annoyed at his antics, he was too happy to have meet Dean and Bones and he was actually looking forwards to meeting them again on Thursday. 

Only 5 days left, he thought as he got into the car and drove home.


End file.
